How to Save a Life
by Lady Hart
Summary: Yusuke is on a mission to save a mysterious girl. The catch? He might have to die...again. This time though, he can't come back from the dead...
1. Prologue: It's Just the Beginning

**LH: Lalalalalala…man…people keep on chasing me. Blah…uh…I can't think of anything to write about…blah. Blah..(**_**a knock at her door)**_**…who could that be? (**_**go to door and open it)**_

**Yusuke (**_**from YYH)**_**: Hey.**

**LH: Yusuke Yurameshi! My main hommie! What's crackin'?**

**Yusuke: Nothing much. Kurama and Kuwabara have just been reading your stories and Kuwabara threatened to kill me if I didn't go to see you…**

**LH: Are you sure it's Kuwabara who wants for you to see me…or is it you?**

**Yusuke: **_**(moves forward, close to LH's face)**_**: Maybe.**

**LH: (**_**Blushing)**_** Ok…this is too close for me.**

**Yusuke: **_**(grins) **_**So, can I be in a story?**

**LH: Hmm…maybe.**

**Yusuke: Do I have to convince you more?**

**LH: Maybe…**

**Yusuke: (**_**gets even closer) **_**How about now?**

**LH: Ummm…well…fine.**

**Prologue: It's Just the Beginning**

Yusuke Yurameshi, ace detective of the Spirit World, walked around a park one late afternoon. The sun was setting, everything was quieting…and his new assignment would arrive.

"Yusuke," Botan said, appearing out of nowhere, "Koenma's here!"

"CRAP!" Yusuke almost lost balance, "Stop scaring me like that!"

"Sorry," Botan giggled, "I can't help it. It's part of my job, you know!"

"Yeah," Yusuke sighed. Botan, being the ferrywoman of death, was Yusuke's 'partner' in some of the investigations he worked on. _Pretty peppy for someone who hags around with dead people_, Yusuke said to himself. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Kurama's at home…"

"You two had a late night?"

"WHY..NO…FOR YOUR INFORMATION,YUSUKE URAMESHI, WE BROKE UP A FEW WEEKS AGO!"

"Geeze…just askin'. I mean, you two were…so did Koenma ask you out yet?"

Botan just looked at Yusuke incredulously and punched him in the arm.

"OW. That actually hurt!"

"You deserved it!"

"Well, where's Hiei?"

"He's in the Demon World. I think Koenma gave him an assignment there."

"Or he's visiting his girlfriend…"

"Right…well, what about you and Keiko?"

"We…well, she doesn't want to talk to me at the moment."

"Oh, I'm…"

"No, it's okay. She and I need a little time away from each other."

"Are you two done?" Koenma asked from behind them. He was in his baby form, then there was a puff of smoke and he turned into a teenager.

"GEEZE KOENMA! YOU'RE WORSE THAN BOTAN!"

"Wow…just checking. Well, are you ready for your new assignment?"

"Bring it on!" Yusuke said, fist raised high.

"Here she is," Koenma moved away and behind him was a woman. She had flaming red hair and bright yellow eyes. She was almost as tall as Yusuke and had her hands to her hips. Her ruby red lips formed a smirk.

Yusuke just stared and almost drooled. _This is my assignment?_

Then, there was a poof and the girl was gone. Standing in her place was a thin girl with straight black hair, bright blue eyes, and a nervous smile.

_What the heck?_

"Yusuke, this is Amira Nakayaki. Some demons want to capture her and take her captive. They want to utilize her powers to get into the Spirit World.

"So, she can only shape shift?"

"That's not my power," Amira said quietly.

"What is it?"

"She can posses people, manipulate their minds, feelings, and even get their powers. That is, if they have any," Koenma stated.

"Whoa!"

"The only problem is…" Amira said nervously. "If I do posses someone, if I leave, they get killed."

"Okay…"

"Please, I don't want to kill anyone.." Amira shed a tear.

"It's okay…so what do I have to do to keep her safe?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke," Koenma said gravely, "She needs to posses you."

**LH: WHOA. I KNOW. THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, BUT I DO OWN THE COPYRIGHT TO AMIRA NAKAYAKI! PLEASE COMMENT!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Investigation

**LH: So, Yusuke, what have you been up to?**

**Yusuke: Not much. So…how's the story?**

**LH: Why do you ask?**

**Yusuke: I was just going to ask if you put yourself in it.**

**LH: I always put a little bit of myself in what the characters in my story do.**

**Yusuke: Well, will you be able to put yourself in it?  
**

**LH: We'll see.**

**Yusuke: Oh, yeah. Kurama sends his regards about your other stories.**

**LH: Really? Aww...**

**Yusuke: And this (_takes out a rose)_ **

**LH: Kurama is such as sweetie.**

**Yusuke: So, let's go out to dinner?**

**LH: Yeah, just make sure Keiko doesn't find out! I might be in trouble when she does!**

**Yusuke: Don't worry. (_grins) _She's coming with us.**

**LH: Okay, but I don't have a date! I'll be like a third wheel!**

**Yusuke: Did I mention your date was Kurama?**

**LH: OMG! LET'S GO!**

**(It's all in good fun!)**

**Chapter 1: Investigation**

"So tell me this, Urameshi…how will you be able to help this kid?" Kuwabara said as the whole gang gathered to hear about Yusuke's new mission.

"Well, I have no idea," Yusuke scratched his head.

"What can we do about the effect of when she possesses Yusuke?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"In these types of cases, which are very rare, there really is no way for her to not kill Yusuke," Hiei said quietly.

"Can there be another way to keep them both safe?" Kurama asked.

"There might be a way..." Hiei said.

"Really?" everyone else said. Kurama laughed as Hiei looked at them, annoyed.

"I've only dealt with this sort of predicament once…and there is only one person who has survived this," Hiei said.

"WHO?" everyone asked.

"A good friend of mine" Hiei said and then disappeared…

_In the Spirit World..._

"YOU WANT YUSUKE AND AMIRA TO GO TO DEMON WORLD…AND JUST THE TWO OF THEM?"

"I will be with them," Hiei said quietly.

"WHY?"  
"Look, there is only one and ONLY one way to do this…so are you approving it or not?" Hiei said, annoyed.

"WELL…UM…I can't," Koenma said. "Master Ryukazi is too dangerous. They both might get…"

"Get what? Killed? I think they have other things to fear than death…" Hiei said and then disappeared into the darkness.

"WAIT! GRRR.....Botan!" Koenma called.

"Yes, Koenma, sir!" Botan flew in and landed right in front of Koenma's desk.

"Remember what I told you! Don't call me 'sir' any more!" Koenma yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir…I mean, Koenma!" Botan said.

"That's better. I need you to do a huge favor for me…"

"Watch over Yusuke, Hiei, and Amira to make sure they stay in the human world?"

"Yeah, sure…but, that's not what I'm talking about," Koenma sighed, "I think it's time we break up."

"WHAT?" Botan yelled. "You're breaking up…with **ME**?"

"I'm afraid so," Koenma sighed, "My mother is not too happy with the arrangement."

"OF ALL THE…UGH!" Botan stormed out of the room.

"I knew I wasn't ready for this…" Koenma sighed. "If only she knew...that I was going to be married to someone else. I hate these thousand year agreements!"

_In the Human World…_

"Amira," Yusuke went up to the girl as she was looking at the city from Kuwabara's window.

"The lights…they're so pretty," Amira sighed.

"Yeah…whatever. Anyways, Kurama said Hiei has a plan, so you have nothing to worry about," Yusuke said confidently.

"You trust him with your life?" Amira asked questioningly.

"Well, I do. Most of the time, I have no choice, but he always comes through," Yusuke shrugged.

"It must be nice to be trusted with something like that," Amira sighed as well and then leaned her head on Yusuke's chest. Yusuke turned red and then looked at Amira. Her bright eyes stared off into the city skyline. Yusuke relaxed and stared at her intently. She was so innocent and trusting…why would anyone want to harm her?

Suddenly, Amira's head went through Yusuke's chest and so did the rest of her body.

"OH CRAP!" Yusuke started to panic. He was in trouble now!

**LH: OK…how was that? COMMENT ME, PLEASE!**


End file.
